Forever With You
by Keivcake
Summary: Kau tidak harus menangis karena ditinggalkannya. Karena kau punya cara sendiri agar kau bisa menggigitnya sampai mati. 6918. Sho-Ai. RnR?


**Author's Note :** Hi~ warga fandom KHR, saya author baru di FFn, dan ini fict pertama saya di fandom ini. :D Maaf ya kalau kesannya nyampah, saya memang sama sekali belum berpengalaman… XDD

Special thanks to **Ish a.k.a Etlrish** yang mau menanggapi curcol gaje saya. Ish~ publish nih… :D RnR yah! Awas kalau gak! /nyiapin golok/ *dilindes*

Juga untuk **SS a.k.a Eszett **yang banyak menghasilkan fict brilian dengan pair ini. Jangan lupa janjinya loh~ *tampoled*

**Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira**

**Warning : Sho-Ai a.k.a Boys Love, typo(s), possible OOC, chara death, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Begitu juga denganmu, kau masih berdiri di tempat ini setiap malam tiba. Mencoba menyatukan kembali kenangan-kenanganmu bersamanya. Kau tahu tak akan ada gunanya, berdiri di balkon rumahmu sendirian. Tanpa teriakan manja dari orang yang biasanya bersamamu. Tanpa pertengkaran kalian yang akan di akhiri dengan senyuman darinya. Dan kau akan luluh begitu saja.

Kau memejamkan matamu perlahan, jika orang lain yang melihatmu, pasti akan merasa heran. Seorang Hibari Kyoya –mantan komite kedisiplinan di Namimori- berwajah sendu dan memejamkan mata dalam kesedihan. Kau mengingat pertemuan pertamamu dengannya. Dengan orang yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Dengan Rokudo Mukuro.

Pagi yang membosankan menurutmu, karena tidak ada herbivore yang bisa kau 'gigit' dengan tonfamu. Entah kenapa belakangan ini tidak ada siswa yang melanggar peraturan. Dan itu membuatmu bosan. Kau hanya duduk di 'singgasana'mu sepanjang pagi ini. Memandangi ke luar jendela ruanganmu. Kau masih tetap tak berekspresi sampai kau melihat sesorang di bawah sana.

Kau masih saja memperhatikannya dan bertanya dalam hati, siapa orang yang berani-beraninya melanggar peraturan. Rupanya dia belum pernah merasakan gigitanmu. Kau melangkah keluar dari ruanganmu dan menghampiri seseorang yang kau lihat tadi. Setelah sampai di halaman sekolahmu, kau melihat orang itu sedang berdiri di bawah pohon dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa?" kau berkata dengan wajah datar meski kau berasaha menahan keinginan untuk mengeluarkan tonfamu dan menghantamkannya ke kepala orang yang ada di hadapanmu.

"Eh, kau berbicara padaku?" orang yang kau ajak berbicara membuka matanya dan memandangmu. Seketika itu pula kau tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejut ketika melihat warna matanya.

"Kalau kau tidak masuk ke kelasmu sekarang, aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati, Herbivore,"

"Oya~ aku baru sekali ini berbicara langsung denganmu, Kyouya-kun,"

Alismu berkedut kesal mendengar perkatannya, memangnya siapa dia bisa memanggilmu seenaknya? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau kau adalah Hibari Kyouya? Ah, tentu saja dia tahu 'kan? Karena baru saja dia menyebutkan namamu.

"Eh, kenapa kau diam saja, Kyou-kun?" kau bertambah kesal karena dia sama sekali tidak takut pada ancamanmu.

Dan pertemuan pertama kalian di hiasi dengan adu kekuatan antara kau dan dia. Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan saat itu.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu ke kamarmu –atau kamar kalian?- dan duduk di sofa yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Kau tahu kalau sedetik pun kau tidak akan bisa melupakannya. Kau tahu kalau kau terus memikirkannya. Dan kau tahu bahwa kau mencintainya.

Sejak pertemuan pertama kalian saat itu, kalian menjadi lebih sering bertemu. Tentu saja. Karena dia selalu mencari masalah denganmu. Dan entah kenapa kau tidak merasa keberatan dengan itu. Setiap pagi kau akan berusaha memukulnya dengan tonfamu dan dia akan menghindarinya sambil tersenyum jahil meskipun berkali-kali pukulanmu mengenainya.

Dan hari itu akan kalian habiskan dengan berbaring di atap sekolah setelah kalian lelah karena perkelahian konyol kalian. Apa bisa disebut berkelahi jika kau berusaha menyerangnya tapi dia malah tersenyum sambil menggodamu dengan kata-kata konyolnya?

Dan tiga bulan sejak pertemuan kalian, dia menyatakan cintanya padamu. Dan kau menerimanya dengan sangat 'manis', jika tidak ingin mengatakan hantaman tonfa di wajahnya adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Tapi dia tahu maksudmu. Dan dia memelukmu dengan mengucapkan kata yang belum pernah kau dengar sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya," dan kau hanya bisa membalas kata-katanya dengan tangan yang mencengkeram bajunya erat.

Lagi-lagi kau ingat hal itu, bodoh sekali. Kau tahu mengingatnya setiap malam pun tidak akan membawanya kembali . Itu hanya akan semakin meyiksamu. Mengingat kenangan yang hanya akan meyakitimu. Mengingat sesuatu yang hanya akan membuatmu terbangun dengan bekas air mata di wajahmu.

Setelah kalian lulus dari Namimori High School, dia mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya. Dan kau dengan senang hati menerima ajakannya, meskipun kau tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa senang yang melingkupi hatimu. Kalian memang di takdirkan untuk itu. Karena kalian saling mebutuhkan. Karena kalian sama-sama kesepian. Karena kalian adalah Rokudo Mukuro dan Hibari Kyouya yang saling mencintai.

Hari-hari yang menyenangkan kau lalui bersamanya. Kau akan tertidur dengan nyenyak dalam pelukannya. Kau akan merasa hangat di tengah malam yang bersalju. Kau akan terbangun setiap hari karena ciuman selamat pagi yang dia berikan untukmu.

Sesaat kenangan itu terasa membiusmu, seperti kenyataan yang akan berjalan sesuai harapan. Seperti waktu yang akan takluk padamu. Dan akan memberikan kesempatan agar kau bisa selalu bersamanya. Tapi kau tahu itu hanya ilusi.

Sejak dua bulan yang lalu dia berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Dan tentu saja kau menyadarinya, karena seringai yang kau anggap mesum itu tidak pernah lagi bertengger di wajahnya. Karena tidak ada teriakan manja yang memintamu menggosokkan punggungnya setiap dia mandi di sore hari. Tidak ada lagi panggilan 'Kyou-kun' yang terdengar mendayu-dayu setiap hari saat dia memintamu memasakkan sarapan untuknya.

Dia berubah total. Kau ingin tahu alasannya, tapi kau bersikap seolah tidak peduli. Kau tidak menyadari bahwa kau kesepian karenanya. Kau tidak mau mengakui bahwa kau merindukan dia yang dulu.

Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berbeda. Sejak dia pulang terlambat dari pekerjaannya di malam itu dengan wajah lesu, dia mulai berubah. Dia tidak bereaksi saat kau memanggilnya 'herbivore', dia tidak pernah mau menatapmu lagi. Tidak ada suara manja yang memanggil namamu, tidak ada pelukan di tengah malam yang dingin bersalju, dan tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi yang akan menbangunkanmu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Herbivore?" tanyamu di suatu pagi ketika dia hendak pergi.

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Aku bicara denganmu, Rokudo Mukuro," kau tidak bisa lagi mnyembunyikan nada kesal yang sekarang terdengar dari nada suaramu.

"Ah, sudah jam segini, aku pergi dulu," dan dia berlalu dari hadapanmu.

Kau diam saja memandanginya yang sudah tidak terlihat, lagi-lagi dia mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika kau mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Bukan salahmu 'kan? Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

Kau bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Kau berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tapi tidak satu pun jawaban yang masuk akal menurutmu. Kau tahu dia bukan orang yang melakukan suatu hal tanpa alasan. Pasti dia menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Karena dia bukan dia yang dulu. Karena dia bukan 'herbivore' yang kau kenal.

Setelah beberapa menit duduk diam tanpa ada yang kau lakukan, kau beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah menuju tempat tidur. Kau duduk di tepinya dan kembali terdiam, kau jadi ingat pertama kali kalian tidur di kasur ini.

"Kyou-kun, ayo tidur di sini," dia menepuk-nepuk tempat yang ada di sampingnya sambil tersenyum memandangimu. Dan kau hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-apaan-kau-ini?

"Jangan berwajah begitu, aku jadi semakin suka kalau melihatmu sedang kesal seperti itu,"

"Apa maksudmu mengajakku ke sini?" kau masih terdiam di tempatmu berdiri tadi dan masih tetap memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Oya~ tentu saja mengajakmu tidur, memangnya kau tidak mengantuk?"

"Kenapa dalam satu ranjang, Herbivore?"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dia menarikmu dan mebuatmu terjatuh di tempat tidur.

"Nah, begini 'kan lebih enak, Kyou-kun," dan kau tidak menyangkal bahwa kau merasa nyaman ketika tangannya melingkari pinggangmu.

Kau merebahkan dirimu di kasur, jujur saja jika berada di kamar ini semakin membuatmu tak bisa melupakannya. Semua tentangnya masih terekam jelas di otakmu, bahkan kau masih merasakan bahwa dia ada di sini bersamamu.

Kau memejamkan matamu lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, percakapanmu pagi itu dengannya benar-benar tidak bisa kau lupakan. Percakapan kalian setelah sekian lama saling terdiam, sekaligus percakapan terakhirmu dengannya –

–hingga malam ini.

Kau keluar dari kamarmu ketika mendengar sesuatu. Dan kau lihat dia berdiri di sana. Dengan membawa sesuatu yang, tunggu, tas? Untuk apa dia membawanya?

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ah, maaf kalau aku membuatmu terbangun, Kyou-kun," kau tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Dia mau menyebut namamu lagi.

"Aku tanya, kau mau kemana?"

Seketika itu raut wajahnya berubah, sedih? Benarkah ekspresi yang kau lihat saat itu adalah sedih? Dan kau tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak mengerutkan alismu.

"Kyou-kun, maaf, aku –" kau merasa jantungmu berpacu semakin cepat. Dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai.

" –harus pergi,"

"Aku–"

Kau masih belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya.

" –bosan denganmu,"

"Maaf," kau hanya mematung di tempatmu tanpa melakukan apapun. Bukankah seharusnya kau berteriak padanya agar dia tidak meninggalkanmu?

Sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu pun kau masih tetap berdiri di tempatmu. Apa yang dia lakukan? Memangnya apa salahmu sampai dia meninggalkanmu seperti itu?

Kau tidak lagi membuka matamu. Karena kau telah tertidur. Karena kau terlalu lelah untuk terus memikirkannya. Sampai kau tidak menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi kau menangis tanpa suara dalam tidurmu.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cahaya mentari pagi membuatmu terbangun dan mengerjapkan mata. Kau menggelengkan kepalamu berharap pusing yang mendera kepalamu segera pergi. Kau akan beranjak dari tempat tidurmu untuk membersihkan dirimu sampai kau mendengar ponsel yang ada di atas mejamu bergetar.

"Hn, ada apa, Herbivore?"

"Hi-hibari-san," kau mendengar suara di seberang sana bergetar.

"Cepat katakan apa kepentinganmu atau aku akan menutupnya," kau berkata dengan ketus. Tidak peduli bahwa yang menelponmu adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Maaf, m-maaf karena aku melanggar janjiku pada Mukuro-san," suaranya seperti sedang menahan isak tangis, "Dia–"

Kau tidak lagi mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan, karena kau langsung menutup sambungan telpon dan keluar rumah untuk mengambil mobilmu. Sekarang tujuanmu hanya satu: rumah Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

.

Kau berdiri menatap pusara yang ada di hadapanmu tanpa ekspresi. Kau masih bisa mencium bau tanah yang basah yang ada di depanmu. Kau tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa ketika kau datang ke tempat ini dan menemukan sebuah makam yang terlihat masih baru dengan pusara bertuliskan namanya. Rokudo Mukuro.

Setelah memaksa Tsunayoshi berbicara, meskipun kau sedikit kesulitan mendengarnya karena dia berkata dengan diselingi isak tangis dan air mata, kau tahu apa yang dia bicarakan.

'Mukuro-san meninggal tiga hari yang lalu karena kanker otak yang dideritanya, d-dia meminta kami untuk tidak memberitahumu, dia meminta kami untuk merahasiakannya darimu, m-maaf, maafkan aku Hibari-san, aku– aku tidak bisa lagi berbohong seperti ini, maaf'

Kau bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang Tsunayoshi katakan, meski suaranya tersendat-sendat.

"Herbivore lemah," kau berkata demikian meski tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab.

"Kau pikir aku akan sedih melihatmu mati, hm? Kau pikir akau akan menangis?" kau berbicara dengan nada angkuh meskipun air mata mulai mengalir dari mata hitammu.

"Kau herbivore paling bodoh yang penah kukenal," kau masih belum menyadari bahwa kau telah menumpahkan banyak air mata dari mata onyx-mu.

"Kau lihat 'kan, aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpamu, kau tahu? Aku tidak butuh orang sepertimu,"

Kau jatuh berlutut. Kau bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kau menangis, kau bilang kau tidak akan sedih 'kan? Lalu untuk apa air mata itu kau keluarkan?

"Dasar bodoh, lihat saja, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, akan kuhajar kau dengan tonfaku, akan kugigit kau sampai mati," kau beranjak berdiri.

"Dan itu sebentar lagi," kau mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jasmu dan mengarahkannya ke kepalamu.

Kau tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi, kau tidak merasakan sakit ketika peluru itu menembus otakmu. Kau hanya melihat bayangan seseorang yang tersenyum ke arahmu. Dan kau berakhir di sini. Di iringi suara jeritan seseorang yang melihat dengan jelas apa yang kau lakukan. Kau tidak lagi merasa kesepian. Karena kau akan segera bertemu dengannya, Hibari Kyouya.

**END**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Tolong jangan bunuh saya…*kabur*

Ini fict angst pertama saya, maaf kalau jelek sangat. Saya memang tidak berbakat. TT_TT

Saya tahu kalau ini bukan fict yang bagus, karena saya masih dalam tahap belajar. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima di sini. XDD

.

Adakah yang bersedia mereview?


End file.
